I Can't Lose You
by Anime.B-Chan
Summary: Four part series. Kagome falls off a cliff and splits her peronality like Nyu. InuYasha fears she will never be the same again. What happens when she has to go home to her own time? There aren't any characters in the story. Oh ya, one more thing, Miroku thats all I'm saying...


"_**Kagome, you have to come back," I say. "I love you."**_

I Can't Lose You

**Kagome POV**

"Prepare to die demon!" I say, drawing my bow. _Oh-no!_ I think. The arrow and the bow both snap. Without my bow, have nothing to fight with. So I run away screaming, demon at my heels. _Where is InuYasha when I need him most?_ I look behind me to see how close it was. Big mistake.

…

**InuYasha POV**

_Kagome ran across the beach in a green bikini giggling. I grin at the thought. Miroku stood in front of me. "If you are dreaming about this kind of stuff," he said gesturing to Kagome. "You are hanging around me too much." _My ears perk up at the sound of screams; Kagome's screams! I jump out of my tree and dash toward her. I see her falling, about to hit the ground. I lunge and catch her at the right moment. I skid on my back, causing a dust cloud, Kagome on my stomach. I have my arms wrapped around her. She's coughing and I help her up. Her uniform is covered in dust and dirt and there is blood on the side of her head. "Kagome, you scared me. You have to be more careful, you almost got yourself killed." I pull her in and hug her. I hear a soft sob and feel my cloak getting wet. _She's crying? _"Ka…gome?" I say looking down at her. She looks up at me, her face tears-stained and dirty. Her eyes are huge and full of innocence and terror. "Nyu?" she asks.

…

**Author POV**

Miroku, Sango and Shippo show up and Kirara's back. They land and notice InuYasha and Kagome hugging. Shippo hops onto InuYasha's shoulder. "Kagome you're all dirty! What happened?" he says. Kagome looks up and cocks her head to one side. "Nyu?" she asks, confused. "What does 'Nyu' mean?" Shippo asks. "Kagome, are you feeling alright," asks Sango, her voice full of worry. "Nyu…" "Do you think she is possessed by a demon? Should I kiss her and see if it helps?" asks Miroku. Sango walks over and angrily slaps him across the face. "Now is hardly the time you perv!" As Miroku and Sango argue, Kagome spots Kirara walking around. "Nyu!" she exclaims merrily, running over. As she ran she trips over her backpack and lands on her face. Everyone looks over to see if she was okay. She whips her nose in and her sleeve leaving a blood stain on it. "Aw, crap! My nose is bleeding," said Kagome. "Could somebody pass me my first aid kit?" When she turns around she saw everyone staring at her, even InuYasha. "Alright fine then, I guess I will get it myself!" Shippo runs up to Kagome's backpack and grabs tissues from the first aid kit. "Kagome, what does Nyu mean?" he asks. She gives him a weird look and doesn't answer his question. "My head is killing me so I'm going to bed. Good night!" says Kagome. "Kagome, wait!" says Sango quickly. "What do you remember happening?" "I was being chased by a demon and my bow broke. When I check to see how close it was to me, I fell off a cliff. I thought I was dead, but I guess I passed out when I hit the ground. Good night." Kagome fell asleep before anyone could say anything else.

…

**InuYasha POV**

I'm so confused and frustrated with everything Kagome right now. I pull her onto my back and we run off to find a demon that Kagome told us yesterday had a Shikon shard. I mean if she hadn't told us yesterday then we wouldn't have known. "SIT BOY!" I heard, before being slammed to the ground, with Kagome still on my back. I sit up and spit out a mouthful of dirt. Kirara lands beside me. Kagome's already on her feet, digging through her backpack. She pulls out her first aid kit. I look down and realize there is blood is dripping down from her ankles. "InuYasha, one day I gonna cut of your claws when you're not looking," says Kagome, angrily. I look at my claws and find them covered in blood. "You started digging your claws into my ankles and I called out to you 4 or 5 times. The only way to get you attention was to s-i-t you down!" She bandages up her ankles and climbs back on my back. "How are you-?" I say cutting myself off. Miroku and Sango just shrug. Kirara goes back up into the sky. And I start running toward the demon. "Kagome, where is that demon you told us about yesterday?" I ask. "Nyu?" she replies. I swear and keep running. "InuYasha what's wrong?" asks Sango. "We are never gonna find that demon without Kagome. It's like all of a sudden she's gone stupid!" I shout. I look behind to check on Kagome, only to find her crying. "Geez, InuYasha, that **hurts** you know! I am not stupid," she says wiping her tears. "I'm riding with Sango and Miroku." She climbs onto Kirara, behind Miroku. "I feel **much better** now," she says. I sigh. _I just can't win!_

…

**Miroku POV**

I jump when I feel arms wrap around my waist and a head rest on my back. I turn my head to find none other than Kagome. I turn back around, eyes wide. "Nyu…" she says before falling asleep. I just need to get Sango to do this. But I guess Kagome is okay. I bet InuYasha is gonna hit me when we land. My thought was interrupted by a slap across the face by Sango. "Ow! What was that for?" I ask. "I know you were thinking 'perverted' thoughts!" she replies. It's weird…it seems she has a way of getting inside my head.

…

**Author POV**

It was getting late and the group never found that demon Kagome spoke of, so they went to find a spot to sleep for the night. Kirara landed, letting Sango off first (she picked up Kagome so Miroku wouldn't do anything…) and then Miroku. As expected, Miroku got wacked in the head by InuYasha. He just smirked. Sango laid Kagome on the ground and Shippo, looking tired, curled up beside her. "What now?" asked Sango. Miroku shrugged. "Let's just get some sleep and figure it out in the morning." Miroku and Sango fell asleep within a few minutes. InuYasha hopped out of his tree and sat down, protectively, in front of Kagome. He sighed. _What if she is never the same again! _He thought. _It's my fault I wasn't there protecting her. _He climbed back into the tree and fell asleep.

…

**K so I said this was going to be a one-shot but I have decided to do this story in 4 parts. :P It was getting pretty long for a one-shot. Kay so there will be no lemons (descriptive sex scenes), but there will be fluffs (cute moments)!**


End file.
